


A Roasty Story

by Anonymous



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homoerotic Armor Polishing, Homoeroticism, Implied Sexual Content, Is apparently a tag, M/M, Not Serious, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rowe wanted to polish his armor. Toasty wanted to spend some quality time together. What happens next might surprise you.
Relationships: Rowediel/Toasty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	A Roasty Story

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Rowe looked over his shoulder at the sudden voice. Toasty was standing there, a rag in one hand and a bottle of polish in the other, and a devilish grin on his face. Damn him and that charming smile.

“You don’t have to; I can do this on my own,” Rowe said, giving the armor on his chest another rub. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest.

“Nonsense!” With two quick steps Toasty closed the distance and knelt down behind Rowe. “It’s gotta be hard to get your back with your armor still on! Let me help.”

“If you insist…”

They worked in silence for a few minutes, with Rowe finishing his work on his chest and arms and Toasty polishing the armor on his back. Toasty’s touch was surprisingly light and careful; Rowe barely felt any pressure, but when he would look back over his shoulder, his friend was hard at work. He tried not to think about how part of him longed for a touch that was a bit more substantial.

“I never took you for the armor-polishing type,” Rowe said after a while, to break the silence. He didn’t turn around, keeping his focus on polishing his right gauntlet. “You never seemed to like menial work like this.”

“What, can’t a friend help a friend out?” Toasty said with a smirk. “You taught me the wonders of a good set of armor, can’t I learn the wonders of a good polishing with you too?”

“We could have done that working on your armor too, Toasty, you didn’t have to just help me polish mine!”

“But I _wanted_ to help _you,_ Rowe.” At that moment Rowe finally turned to look over his shoulder, and Toasty immediately met his gaze. There was something in Toasty’s eyes that Rowe had never seen before. “You’re special to me, Rowe.”

Rowe’s heart skipped a beat. Toasty couldn’t mean… “You’re special to me too, Toasty!” he said cheerfully. “You’re one of my few friends who have tried to kill me!”

“Yeah, well, that was in the past. And as for right now…” Toasty leaned in a bit closer, and whispered his next line.

“I’d sure like to see you with your armor off sometime.”

Toasty leaned it a bit more, and Rowe, throwing caution to the wind, closed the rest of the gap. Their kiss was electric, and fiery, and other words that people use to describe kissing. It seemed to last an eternity before they both pulled back. Rowe looked in Toasty’s eyes and finally realized that what he had seen earlier was pure desire.

“Well, this is hardly a fitting place for me to take my armor off, is it?” he said. “So open and vulnerable. Maybe I can show you… upstairs?”

They both stood, polish all but forgotten, and slipped out of their tavern’s secret chamber to their bedchambers upstairs. And somewhere out in the distance, beyond what they could hear, a creature that could be considered a god’s voice rang out.

_“Hold please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My friends in one of my DnD campaigns joked about this and I Refuse to Apologize


End file.
